


Billowy

by amoama



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Billowy billows in the gentle sea breeze.For the prompt, "Azure".





	Billowy

Billowy billows in the gentle sea breeze. He’s indulging himself, wearing it out to the beach. The fresh air will remove any lingering Oliver-scent. But Elio has already worn it to bed several times so he’s given up the attempt to preserve it. Besides, our noses hold memories their own way, without our say so.

The shirt engulfs him, a ghost of Oliver’s touch. He wades into the water, sinks down, then rises up, Billowy clinging to him. 

He stays out, immersed, waiting for the sea to darken, azure to inky black. _Elio_ , he whispers to the night sky. _Elio_.


End file.
